


Dresses

by CherryCarmine



Series: Tales from The Earth [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCarmine/pseuds/CherryCarmine
Summary: Nephthys receives a special gift shortly before the wedding reception of Isis and Osiris.
Relationships: Nephthys/Set
Series: Tales from The Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dresses

Nephthys can't say she's ever seen a dress like this before. But her husband did go through all the trouble of helping their tailors out - it'd be an insult _not_ to wear it.

"Um, Seth?" she said, peeking out of her dressing room.

"Yeah?"

"I-I can't go out looking like this!" Nephthys cried out as she walked into the bedroom.

Seth gave her a confused look. "What's wrong? I think it looks great!"

Nephthys blushed. "Of course _you'd_ say that! It's way too short! And my chest is..." She'd found it suspicious when Seth had volunteered to assist their tailors in making her dress for the wedding reception of Isis and Osiris - and quite enthusiastically too. Now she knew why.

While the dress still resembled the usual kalasiris most women wore, it was far more revealing than anything Nephthys had ever seen before. (Also, perhaps it was just her imagining things, but it seemed even shorter on her than when she took it out of the box.) Their tailors were probably shocked _hearing_ the request - she couldn't imagine the stares she'd get from everyone if she went out wearing this.

Then again, Nephthys knew Seth could care less about the opinions of others or following socially acceptable norms. (She figured he had requested that it be skimpy on purpose, considering where they were going.)

"You look fine, sweetheart," Seth said casually. "Besides, the dancing girls barely wear anything. You're practically covered up compared to them."

Seth had a point. But Nephthys isn't a dancer. And it wasn't _their_ wedding reception either (and even if it _was_ Nephthys would never wear a dress like this anyway). She didn't want to upstage her sister on her big day. "Even so, I still don't want to wear this out in public. I'm getting one of my dresses instead," she said, heading back into her dressing room.

"Hold on, hold on." She stopped and turned to her husband when she heard his voice. "I knew you'd hate that dress-"

"Then why did you get it?!"

Seth grinned. "I just thought it'd be funny to see your reaction."

"Sutekh!"

"And - and I genuinely thought it'd look good on you too!"

Nephthys couldn't help but smile a little at his confession. He could be charming when he wanted to be.

"But as I was saying," Seth stood up and grabbed a box off the table. "I knew you'd hate that dress, so I asked them to make you another one just in case," he said, giving her the box.

Nephthys looked at it suspiciously. "I hope it's nothing like the one I have on."

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry. I have a feeling you'll like this one better. Trust me," He tapped the box. "Besides, you made the right choice not wanting to go out wearing that..."

"What do you mean?"

Set lifted Nephthys' chin. "You can wear it for me instead."


End file.
